Kirb
Kirb is an alternate version of Kirby from an alternate universe where everything was turned edgy. He works for Edgelady Fangirlina, who rules over his home universe. Appearance As Kirb Kirb is a pale pink Puffball with completely black eyes. He wears no hat and he dual wields two cutter blade swords (like the one used by Kirby in the Super Smash Brothers series). As Edgy Kirb As Edgy Kirb, he looks relatively the same as regular Kirb, but his eyes are now blood red with pinprick sized black pupils, his eyes have a faint yellow outline, and his mouth is lined with sharp teeth. As Emo Kirb As Emo Kirb, his scleras are black, irises are bloody red, and his pupils are white. When Kirb becomes really angry, his pupils become black with reddish tint. His teeth are blood-stained. In this form, he can summon dual cutter blade swords, chainsaw, rapid gun, drill, electric claws with flamethrowers in palms, whip, hook (similar to Pudge's from Dota 2), and machete. Personality Kirb prides himself as being the edgiest person in his dimension, and he's cruel to almost anyone who goes near him. Back before he worked Kirb considers himself to be a new age spiritualist, he practices a religion himself which consists of bits and pieces of Scientology, Satanism, Wicca and Buddhism as well as some things he just made up. Powers and Abilities Cutter Blades Kirb's natural copy ability, he can summon two at a time. These are too heavy to be thrown and instead have handles so that they can be used as swords. Levitation Kirb can levitate up to ten feet off the ground, this allows him to move quickly and attack his enemies from behind. Backstory and Role in the story Kirb was a normal and unremarkable version of Kirby until Edgelady Fangirlina was banished to his universe, when she started edgifying his universe, most of its inhabitants turned docile and brooding. However, despite retaining no memories of being a hero, Kirb still feels that he was at some point important and respected and that Edgelady Fangirlina has stolen his spotlight. Unlike most of the others he turned violent, abusive and dominant. Kirb's true motivations are still unknown and working for Edgelady Fangirlina may just be a ruse. During the events of the RP, Kirb followed Little Boy Bombs into the RP Kirbyverse as part of a plan by Edgelady Fangirlina to kill RK before her rival MARRISSA SUE could recruit him. However Kirb got distracted and tried to kill Kirby, PK, Gurby and Bold. Now that RK has been recruited by MARRISSA SUE and has escaped, Kirb has abandoned his mission as is now hunting Bold, who he considers a worthy opponent. Affiliations Edgelady Fangirlina: Kirb's boss, and possibly the only person from Nightmare Land who he can't outmatch. However he isn't completely loyal to her and would dethrone her in an instant if she ever showed one sign of weakness. Other Nightmare Landers: Kirb couldn't care less what happens to them, but likes to kick them around if they get in his way. Bold: Kirb would like to kill Bold and stuff him as a trophy. Originally, Kirb wanted to kill Gurby, PK and Kirby, but he noticed how Bold tried to kill Gurby, stealing his kill as a result. He threatened to kill Ice Dragon, so Bold would never steal his kills again. Then, after getting knocked in space by Little Boy Bombs, he came back as Edgy Kirb, but Bold successfully defeated him he now considers Bold a much more exciting hunt than his intended target Rockirby. Since fighting him in the woods, Kirb seems to have developed an obsession with Bold. Knuckle Bro : Finally a Weakling who can just meet his power. Any version of Meta Knight: Kirb will kill them on first sight, because they remind him of a story when Edgelady Fangirlina tried to force Kirb to love Edgy Meta Knight. He was really disgusted with this story, and never wants to be reminded of it. Everyone else: Possible targets, most likely doesn't care. Gallery kirb.png|Classic Kirb dabbing kirb.png|Kirb doing the Dab knife kirb.png|Kirb with his Knife puffy kirb.png|Fluffy Kirb star kirb.png|Kirb and his Star Rod family kirb.png|Family Kirb Holy Kirb.png|Holy Kirb kirb Heffely.png|Kirb Heffley Gaming Kirb.png|Gaming Kirb Super Kirb Bros.png|Super Kirb Bros. Trivia * Kirb's theme song is "Can You Feel The Sunshine" backwards. * Edgy Kirb's theme song is the "Song of Unhealing". * Kirb sometimes cuts himself or cuts of his limbs and then regenerates for fun. * After successfully edgifying his home universe, Edgelady Fangirlina tried to get him to fall in love with Edgy Meta Knight. However, she failed. Now Kirb wants to kill Edgy Meta Knight, and all other versions of Meta Knight, just to get never reminded of this story ever again. * Zackson224 added the picture. (He took a photo of this demon.) * Kirbymon actually created Kirb two years before the internet phenomena of the same name started. Although the character has begun to take on some traits from the meme, such as his varying appearance. * Kirb's name comes from the fact that in American English, the suffix -y/-ey typically is added to a name to make it into a "cuter" sounding nickname. Kirby - y = Kirb. Category:Kirby RP Category:Puffball Category:Black Category:Cutter Category:FC Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Joke Character Category:Villians Category:Puffballs Category:Kirby Category:Pink Category:Joke Articles Category:Alter Reality